Cheyenne
Cheyenne, labeled The Pacifist was one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She is returning to compete in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of "The Nature Lovers" with her travel partner, Adam. Cheyennesquare.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography Cheyenne’s really excited to be a part of Total Drama Revenge Of The Do-Over. She feels as though this is her chance to make it big. Cheyenne has lived on a reservation her entire life and has always wanted to see the outside world. Her family was the head of the reservation and she is a big part of her community. She loves to spend her time in the forest to get away from her actual life. Her school is very small and has about 500 students in total. She has always loved to help people and hopes to become a doctor of some sorts in the future. Cheyenne does not approve of conflict at all, especially after being surrounded by bickering family members her entire life. She hopes to win the money so that she can help her reservation and also have enough money to go to medical school. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Cheyenne debuts in the premiere episode of Total Drama Revenge Do Over and is instantly shown to be the voice of reason on her team, the Toxic Turtles. For most of the challenge, she sits back and lets Jasmine and Randy take charge of the team. Cheyenne and her team lose the first challenge and at the elimination ceremony, she votes for Randy because of his incapability to help the team. Within the next couple of episodes, Cheyenne begins to form bonds with Fallon, Jasmine and especially Adam. Rodney begins to fall in love with her and Cheyenne worries that she might hurt his feelings, though she treads carefully around his words. In Truth, Or Laser Shark, she begins to speak with Fallon about her premonition surrounding Cheyenne. This thought stays with her into the next episode and well after Fallon’s elimination from the game. Originally, she suspects Krystal to be the “secret evil” after Krystal and Tanner are caught up in a web of lies surrounding the rumor’s of Adam. This continues throughout the next episodes when she is constantly going back and forth between Krystal, Max and Tanner being the “secret evil”. At the start of Finders Creepers, she and the rest of the cast are each individually attacked by a creature that begins to abduct them. Once Chris announces the challenge, Cheyenne takes notice of Jasmine and Tanner’s absence and fears for everyones safety. After Krystal’s disappearance in the Haunted Forest she strikes a deal with Max, marking the start of their budding friendship. Sticking true to their word, Cheyenne was able to free the captured contestants along with Max’s help, winning the challenge for their team. As of Backstabbers Ahoy, Cheyenne begins to play a more strategically aggressive game. With two new members on the team, she tries to rally up allies in order to eliminate Krystal. Trying to secure a vote with both Constance and Max, she compliments Constance before the challenges start and helps Max find and maintain an evil lair. In The Runaway Model, she finally manages to secure Max on her side and the two begin to plan her downfall. At the beginning of Curse Of The Black Hurl, Cheyenne along with the rest of her teammates are woken up by the sound of cannons. Once the challenge begins, she gathers with her team behind the Dining Hall and explains to Max that his "pre-battle villainous monologue" was taken. She then suggests that they use the dumpster as a boat so that they can complete the challenge. Once Constance takes the leadership role of their team, Cheyenne backs her up when she tells Krystal that the pink paint wasn't needed. In the confessional, she talks about being one step closer to throwing Krystal off her game. In Nothing To Sea, Cheyenne is woken up alongside Constance and a tied-up Jack and Scarlett. She questions what is happening and Chris tells them that the challenge has begun. Scarlett is able to convince Cheyenne to form an alliance with her after the events of the episode. When Constance is eliminated, Cheyenne, Max, and Scarlett form their alliance, but Cheyenne breaks it off when she sees how toxic and terrifying Scarlett truly is in Arts And HOLY CRAFT!. In Cheyenne and Max both make the merge together, and in Out Of Sight, Out Of Mine, Max steals one of Zachary's bombs, and Cheyenne discovers it's an island altering bomb, and they attempt to get rid of it. Unfortunately, Scarlett corners them and seals them off in the cave. Jack rescues them, but both are the last out of the cave. Cheyenne and Max are collectively eliminated together. Gallery cheyennerot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp043.png Cheyennefront.png Cheyenne.png CheyenneFinalStance.png Cheyenneswap.png Cheyennecutesy.png Appearances Trivia Comparisons *Cheyenne is one of the few contestants known to play an instrument. The others being Trent. **In her case, she knows how to play the ukulele. *Cheyenne is one of the six contestants known to have a connection with nature and animals. The others being Adam, Bridgette, Dawn, DJ and Ella. *Cheyenne is one of the six contestants known to be not native to Canada, because her original label was the Cherokee Pacifist, it can be inferred that she was born in the United States. The others being Alejandro (born in Spain), DJ (born in Jamaica), Eva (born in Eastern Europe), Jasmine (born in Australia) and Justin (born in Hawaii). **She and Justin are the only contestants known to be born in the United States. **Also, she is the only original character known to be not native to Canada. Competition *Cheyenne is one of five contestants in Total Drama Revenge Do Over to be present at every team swap of the season, yet never swap teams themselves. **The others are Harrison, Leonard, Sammy and Topher. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Cheyenne has yet to outrank Leonard. *Of the second generation of original characters, Cheyenne has yet to outrank Nicole, Harrison and Jack. *Cheyenne and Adam, the Nature Lovers, have been at the top of VultureIslandEtc's TDRRDO Edgic chart a total of 11 times. **http://vultureislandetc.deviantart.com/art/TDRRDO-Edgic-628193102 Miscellaneous *According to Cheyenne's interview, her favorite color is dark mandarin-orange. Also stated in her interview, her favorite movie is Bambi and her favorite food is succotash, a Native-American dish. See also Category:Contestants Category:Original Characters Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDRRDO Contestants